A programmed feeding regimen was used to feed rats a cariogenic diet or one of five foodstuffs commonly consumed as "snack foods". A nutritionally adequate diet was presented as supplemental feedings to assure sufficient nutrional elements not supplied by the foodstuffs alone. Each foodstuff was replicated at least one time. The objective was to evaluate this regiment for wide scale use in the assessment of potential cariogenicity of various foods when compared to one of high cariogenicity. Preliminary results appear to support the use of this method. Results of caries scores, weight gain and consumption are presently being analyzed.